nidfandomcom-20200213-history
Reala
.]] Reala (pronounced Ree-Ah-Lah) is a First-level Nightmaren and one of the primary antagonists of the series. Created along with NiGHTS to be Wizeman's right hand, Reala is obedient towards his creator and leads the Nightmaren army. Reala and NiGHTS are suggested as siblings, both with equal flying and acrobatic skills. In contrast to NiGHTS' kind and playful personality, Reala is cruel and insidious. Due to their equal skills and opposing personalities, NiGHTS and Reala are strong rivals. NiGHTS into Dreams... ]] Defaulted as the boss for Elliot's Stick Canyon in Dream, Reala was gifted with one of the very few spoken lines in the game. After a zoom in of him on his throne, he stands, pointing at NiGHTS while declaring "There is no NiGHTS!" before dashing after you. Unlike in Journey of Dreams, his boss battle is simply to paraloop him three times in order to defeat him, after which you don't see him again. Defeating Reala unlocks a two player option in the Sega Saturn NiGHTS into Dreams but in the remake for the PlayStation 2 it was taken out. NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams In NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams, Reala wears a Persona mask given by Wizeman to represent his loyalty to his master. He was given an English accent in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams to fit the style of the game. William's Dream After Will enters Nightopia and meets the Nightopians, they leave in fear for Reala is behind Will and Owl. He orders the Nightmarens to capture NiGHTS and will join them again shortly. Later, he finds Will all alone, which is what he was waiting for. NiGHTS later appears, but is too late, as Will's fate is in Reala's hands. After letting go of him, Reala imprisons NiGHTS and teleports Will into Helen's world. Later, after a second boss defeated, Wizeman decides to let Cerberus take care of NiGHTS, much to Reala's shock. Later, he sees NiGHTS all alone playing his invisible instrument. He tells that he wishes to bring NiGHTS to Wizeman to pay for his disobedience and pay a visit to his sibling & fellow Nightmaren, much to Will's dismay, who was hearing this from behind a bush. They then fought each other, but Reala lost. However, Reala imprisons NiGHTS and reveals that Cerberus is on it's way, much to NiGHTS and Owl's shock. He then retreats to recover from the battle. Helen's Dream Reala first appears after the tutorial, grabbing NiGHTS by the throat and holding his sibling up against the newly created dream door. After a brief conversation, Reala imprisons NiGHTS in a cage in Aqua Garden. He later appears when Helen first enters Memory Forest, revealing NiGHTS to be a Nightmaren and manipulates Helen into believing NiGHTS betrayed her before sending her away and imprisoning NiGHTS again. Appearances comics.]] Reala made his first appearance in NiGHTS into Dreams for the Sega Saturn. In Christmas Nights into Dreams, Reala can be unlocked by setting the Sega Saturn clock to April 1st. He also filled his role in Archie Comics' 3 comic mini-series based on NiGHTS into Dreams and came back for their second installment of another 3 comic mini series where Reala had control over Nightmare after Wizeman's death. His is most recent appearance is in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams for the Nintendo Wii. Reala is also a playable character in Sega Superstar Tennis. Trivia * Claris is the only character from both games that Reala has appeared in who hasn't met him. * If you listen closely to the level music Frozen Bell you'll hear notes from Reala's theme song, NiGHTS and Reala, worked into the music score. Category:Characters Category:Nights into Dreams Characters Category:Journey of Dreams Characters Category:Nightmarens